Even Gods Die
by Agent47Rulz
Summary: Ada pays a final visit to the man she respected the most. Warning: Character Death. Just a little something to get everybody into the holiday spirit


_Author's notes: Just a little sad story to get everybody into the holiday spirit :)_

Soft snow crystals fell gently onto the damp tops of the tombstones as a slender figure slowly passed by them. The figure's slightly slanted eyes, devoided of any emotion surveyed her surroundings in search of something she thought would never have to be used. Spotting what she desired on a small hill in the distance, she pushed on as the gentle beads of snow licked her cheeks.

She looked at the other tombstones as she walked by. They all seemed the same. Devoid of anything that made the deceased person unique. They were emotionless cement squares. They only seemed to have the person's name, date of death, and the small Umbrella symbol placed on top of there head. To her the little symbol was there to mock them. That they died slaves. Slaves to an organization that set out to accomplish hainous crimes against humanity itself.

While glancing at the graves she didn't notice the small hill enclosing in on her until she stumbled slightly on the mild incline, her high heel digging into the three inches of snow that had fallen. She stared up the hill, and quickly spotted what she was searching for against the contrast of the dim sky.

Truding up the blanket of white she started to think back on her destination with a sense of nausea in the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes tightly as she reached the summit. She kind of wished she could open her eyes, and lay her pupils on a vacant snowtop hill. Yet she knew this was but a dream, and with it fluttered her eyes open to see a sight she had seen so many times since she had arrived.

Gently walking up to the tombstone she took a knee beside it, and used her small hand to wipe away snow residue on the front. The initials A.W. stared back at her, and it was enough to bring any other girl in her position to tears. Yet she seemed to never lose that face of non-feeling.

Softly stroking the top of the fine granet stone only two soft words could escape her chapped lips, "Hey boss." So simple of words yet they had so much meaning. As she glanced at the engraved initials she thought back on the man they had belonged to.

A man of greatness, yet alone in the world. But then again that was what had brought her the closest to him. She too knew the pains of loneliness, and she admired how much he could accomplish by himself. A man whos short, but meaningful life had come to an end, because of a betrayel. And the culprate was himself.

A while after the administriation of the rebirth virus, his body had started to betray him. Though the virus gave the subject inhumane abilities on a molecular scale it failed to stay permanent on the central nervous system. Slowly day after day he started to feel the full effects of the pain inflicted on him from so many confrontations. The bruises caused by a metal pipe across the face, damage to the head from a set of falling iron griders, and burns on the face, and body caused by an explosion. Yet the worst of the pain was the pain that resurfaced the very last. The pain that had killed him once before, only to have him risen from the dead. The pain of the impalment of the Tyrant.

Though through all of this physial pain, the pain that had hurt him the most was the pain of desolation. All of those days, gritting his teeth as he tossed, and turned in a hospital room, and through it all it seemed that he was hanging in there for no-one.

"You must understand Albert. I would have been there had I known." With her limited access to Umbrella affairs it wasn't until his passing that she had heard the news. That passing was the passing of a great man. And here they just stuck him in a box, then into the ground in a classified Umbrella cemetary hidden from the public inevitably to be forgotten.

Through this one might mistake her for loving him. No she didn't love him, wasn't in love with him, and didn't intend on loving him. Yet she loved everything about him. He was the perfect man. Their relationship was one of great respect for one another, and that is where it would stay.

She glanced over the neighbor graves from the top of the hill, and even though they all seemed the same there was one thing they had that his didn't. All of them had little tokens of affection, and respect. From reefs for the upcoming holiday season, to flowers that began to wither in the cold they all had something to know that they were loved and wanted. Looking back down to Alberts', he had none.

She thought she could offer up a little token of her own appreciation, and from her pocket she produced a small vile filled with a purple liquid. She gave him her respect, and her loyalty, yet this thing seemed to be the only thing she could never give him, and now it seemed too late, but she had to try.

She placed the small vile on the top of the tombstone with a slightly shaking hand, "Its yours" The cold silence ensued again, and she felt the need to stop it, "Don't worry its real this time" she stated and for the first time she had to hold back a tear that threatened to fall, "Merry Christmas Wesker."

She took a deep sigh as she closed her eyes, still stroking the top of the tombstone. Suddenly a warm glow tingled her cheeks, and she peaked her eyes open to see the glowing sun pierce through the cloudy sky, and it was enough to bring her to a gentle smile.

And in that instant as the glowing sun permeated through the decaying clouds, Ada felt closer to the blond, just by sitting next to this granate rock then she had ever felt before. And as the snowflakes fell upon the earth, covering all in it's path Ada sat beside him loyally, gazing off into the sun. Reflecting on the past, and preparing for the future.


End file.
